Final Fantasy XIII: Halloween Edition
by LightningStrikesXIII
Summary: Poor Lightning...definitely NOT the best Halloween she's ever had...


**A/N Hey guys! This is a Halloween one-shot. Happy Halloween! Lol.**

**Thanks to Major Mike Powell for some of the crew's costumes! :)**

**"..." ► speaking**

**'...' and in italic font ► thinking**

* * *

><p>"For the umpteenth time, I'm not gonna wear that dress!" Lightning fumed. '<em>Stupid Halloween...'<em>

"Please, Claire! It's just a dress! It'll look fantastic on you!" Serah pressed the dress into Lightning's hands. Her blue eyes met her sister's. "Do it for me, please..."

'_Aw man, those puppy eyes again!' _Lightning tried to look away, but those puppy eyes literally hypnotised her. Her will started to falter. '_It's just a dress, what's the harm of wearing it?'_"Fine, I'll wear it. But there won't be a ne-" "Thanks Claire!" Serah gave her sister a big hug before dragging her to the toilet. "Trust me, you'll look fantastic!" she said, before shutting the door.

Lightning sighed and held the dress on her body before looking at herself in the full length mirror. _'Huh..I don't look any different...'_

_~Few minutes later~_

"What's wrong?" Lightning was baffled. Serah simply broke down in fits of laughter after looking at her. "Serah! It was you who told me that I would look fantastic in the dress! Why did you lie?" Serah just continued rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "If you're just gonna laugh, I'm not gonna go to that Halloween party of yours." With that, she stormed back to the toilet. "Wait! Light!" Serah grabbed her arm.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lightning folded her arms. Wiping away a tear, Serah managed to say,"Oh Maker, Claire! You..you wore the dress the wrong way, and you couldn't tell! The zip is supposed to be behind!" Lightning mouthed an 'O' before dashing back to the toilet.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I realise something was wrong? Maybe I really am a fashion disaster...ugh...'_

After correcting her ridiculous mistake, Lightning was ushered into Serah's room for one of the things she hated the most: makeup.

"Claire! Will you stop squirming like a baby? It's only light makeup!" Serah face palmed in exasperation.

"This freakin' makeup is making my face itch! I wonder how you can wear makeup all day..." mumbled a very agitated Lightning.

_~A very long time later~_

"Done! You look spectacular! Just like a princess!" Serah clapped her hands in delight, but her face fell when she saw the time. "Claire! There's only two hours left for me to get ready!"

"Two hours is a long time," Lightning snorted.

"Very funny, Claire. You took more than two hours!"

Lightning looked away. It was her way of saying, _Change the damn subject!_

"Don't we dress up as monsters on Halloween? Why am I dressed as a stupid princess?"

"You dress up as anything you want on Halloween! It doesn't always have to be monsters, you know."

"But this isn't something that I want to dress up as," Lightning retorted.

"Light! You don't have to be so...negative! Now, just sit down and relax. I'm going to change, okay?" Serah placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Remember, don't touch your face!"

"...fine..."Lightning rolled her eyes. _'Why do girls have to be so...girly? Maybe I should get some sleep while waiting. I'm exhausted...'_

_~Some time later~_

"OH ETRO HELP ME! Claire, wake up!" A blurry image of Serah filled Lightning's vision. She rubbed her eyes, feeling pain as she did so. _'Weird'_

"So, you're finally done, huh?" Lightning smirked. Well, at least she tried to. Her skin hurt. A lot.

"C-Claire? You may want to look in the mirror..." Serah stuttered.

A few seconds later, Bodhum trembled as Lightning screamed.

Her face had red patches everywhere, and it was disgusting. "Serah! WHAT ARE THESE BLOODY PATCHES?" '_Ouch...I shouldn't have shouted...'_

"Don't worry, sis! It's probably just a skin aller-"

"JUST A SKIN ALLERGY! YEAH RIGHT! I shouldn't have given in to those idiotic puppy eyes! Now I have a freakin' skin allergy and the girliest dress on Cocoon on me!" Lightning's little outburst had brought Serah close to tears. Lightning immediately regretted what she had said. "I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." An awkward silence followed.

"I know you didn't. I'll... bring you to the doctor..." Serah mumbled. Lightning felt guilty. _'I shouted at her and almost made her cry. Shouldn't she be mad at me now?'_

_~Upon reaching home after the trip to the doctor's~_

"Hey Sunshine! There you are! Wow, Serah's make up skills are really good! You look as if you've a skin allergy!" Fang greeted cheerily. She had dressed up Starkiller from 'Star Wars' and Vanille had dressed up as Amy Sorel from 'Soul Calibur'. Hope was Goomba from 'Super Mario Bros' (LOL), Sazh was a Disco Dancer (his Afro looked puffier than usual) and Snow was the Incredible Hulk. Lightning nodded curtly at all of them and grabbed a plate of scary-looking food before marching off to her room upstairs.

As she stuffed her face with 'Bat Eyeballs' (meatballs), 'Witch's Fingers' (french-fries), 'Vampire's Stools' (baked potatoes) and other types of food with disgusting names, Lightning thought, _'This is the worst Halloween ever. Gives me even more reason not to celebrate next year.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Boring? Funny? Ridiculous? Leave your reviews here! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!<br>I may write a Christmas edition too...**


End file.
